


Just A Kiss

by PhoenixOwlQueens2



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, I guess I'll go M just to be safe, Kissing, Make Out Session, boner, idk what to rate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOwlQueens2/pseuds/PhoenixOwlQueens2
Summary: It was time to get Leon back for all the teasing he had done to Frey





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently gotten Rune Factory 4 and have been playing the mess out of it, and have fallen for the tan fox man lol

It was a lazy fall afternoon in the town of Selphia, becoming more cloudy by the moment, it had only rained that morning so far but Frey could tell it was about to again. Frey had finished slaying some monsters in a dungeon for the day and put her spoils up for shipping. Now her goal was to go see what her lover, Leon was up to. As she left the Castle’s fields, walking past the Airship Way and towards the Inn he stayed at, figuring he’d be in his room, a devious idea snuck into her mind on how she could get Leon back for all his teasing.

She passed by Margaret, more than likely heading back towards the restaurant to help Pocoline and Dylas tidy up, Frey hurriedly covered her smirk and made a more friendly one to share with Margaret, they smiled to one another.

“Good Afternoon! Please don’t stay up too late tonight” Margaret said

“I will go to bed at a reasonable time, don’t worry” Frey laughed, when rain suddenly started to come down. As both ran to their destinations Frey could hear Margaret stating “It’s raining!” and could not help but give a slight giggle from the worry in her voice, spurred just by some rain. Frey did have to admit that the rain was cold enough to surprise her, only drilling further into her mind that winter was just around the corner.

Frey ran passed the bushes in front of the Inn, wanting to look at the statues on either side of the door but did not want to be in the rain for too long. She ran inside and was quickly greeted and welcomed by Lin Fa. 

Lin Fa having noticed how wet Frey was asked “It’s raining? Good thing I gave my umbrella to one of our customers, they’ll be needing it.” She mused to herself, delighting in her accidental good deed “Do you need a towel?”

Frey smiled “No, Thank you, Lin Fa. I’m fine just air drying”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure” Frey gave a reassuring smile “I’m just going to visit Leon really quick and then get back home. Is he in his room?”

“More than likely, I wonder what he does in there all day?”

Frey wondered that as well, waving to Lin Fa as she headed up the stairs. The inn felt and looked very nice, for not the most graceful women to be taking care of it they were great at keeping it looking good. She ran her hands over some knick knacks placed on a dresser before reaching Leon’s door and giving it a quick few knocks followed with a man’s voice saying “Come in”

She opened the door and could see Leon messing with something on his dresser. His light Teal eyes glanced towards her “Oh, My Lady!” He smirked and took in her appearance, a tinge of worry in his Light Teal eyes “You’re not soaked to the bone are you?” The worry was still there but reverted back to his teasing tone “It wouldn’t be very fun if my favorite victim fell ill” 

Frey giggled “I’m fine”

Leon’s grin grew wider “Okay, I’ll believe you” and turned his attention back to his dresser. Was he messing with some poisons? Possibly translating the script on a magic rune? Frey tried to stand on her tiptoes to see over his shoulder but he was too tall and too broad.

A draft of air came in and made Frey shiver from the cold. Cold wet clothes were the worst. She eyes Leon’s bed and decided to lay in it, sprawling herself out on it and turning onto her back stretching. His bed was soft and still held some warmth, that Frey indulged herself in, perhaps he had napped in it earlier.

Upon hearing the sound of something falling on his bed, Leon turned his attention to Frey. She had a delighted smile on her face as she stretched on his bed. He could not help but watch as her back arched, her hands grabbing at the sheets, knees rubbing together. His ears picked up on the smallest satisfied sigh and his cheeks began to redden.

“I think you should keep your guard up a little more…” he tried focusing back on his current task, but damn was the cute girl in his bed distracting and said under his breath “Or I’m going to get myself in trouble.” 

“Oh?” Frey smile to herself, time to put her plan to action. She sat at the edge of his bed of her knees with her hands between them “Are you, dare I say… Tempted, by me?” 

Leon’s face grew redder as he tried ignoring her question. Frey smirked and stood up walking closer to him “I am a bit chilly” she stood on her tiptoes enough for her lips to be close to his ear and said “Perhaps you could share some of your body heat with me?”

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed before regaining some sort of composure and faced her, appearing confident and in no way tempted “If i’m not too hot to handle”

“Well” Frey got closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders “Maybe we’ll find out” His cheeks dusted with pink and she smiled bringing her lips to meet his. She moved her hands to cup his cheeks “All I wanted was a kiss” and kissed him again and again. Kisses growing deeper with each one and Leon gladly reciprocated her actions.

His skin was warm, naturally or from the teasing was hard to tell, and felt very nice against Frey’s chilled body. It began warming her up quite nicely and Frey relished in his heat.

As their tongues intertwined Frey began leading Leon to his bed, a bit awkwardly form not being able to see where she was going but still managed to feel the bed frame against her calf. Once she felt that she turned, making Leon sit on the bed and Frey sitting in his lap. 

Frey broke the kiss and both took in one anothers flushed faces. The intensity of Leon’s eyes as they looked into hers made her tremble as he ran his calloused hands up her soft arms, catching a glimpse of a devilish grin on such a cute face before Frey closed in the gap between them with a more intense kiss.

She pushed the turban off of Leon’s head, being careful not to hurt his fox like ears and ran her hands through his soft Teal hair as Leon wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She pressed her chest against his and lightly ran her fingernails up his muscled back and under the vest covering it, making him tremble.

Her hands ghosted back over his shoulders, taking in the toned firmness of his muscles until her hands landed on his broad chest, liking every bit of his she got to feel. She moved her lips from his, both sharing gasps of quickened breath and began kissing along his jawline and neck, occasionally scraping her teeth against his tanned skin. 

A light “Damn” escaped Leon’s throat, every touch from Frey made his body tingle in all the best ways. She kissed along his collarbone and back up his neck to find his lips once more, feeling his toned pecs under her small fingers, enjoying their firmness. Kissing one another deeper, Frey ran her hands through his hair once more, grabbing a handful and gave a slight tug, causing Leon to tremble even more so and softly moaned into Frey’s mouth, causing her to smile internally at how much this was affecting him. A slight shock went through her as she felt a bulge against her backside.

She wanted him too but forced herself to break the kiss again. His eyes had a lustful glint in them that excited her, easily saying that he wanted more. She smirked and looked out his window, seeing it having already become dark outside and lead her eyes back to his.

If he kept looking at her like that she might just give in but instead said “It’s pretty late. Guess my time to torment you is up for the day” and moved to get off him

“That’s my line” His voice spoke huskily, warm breath against her lips. It was near intoxicating, sending shivers through her body. She removed herself from his warmth and began towards the door “Are you… really leaving?” He asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

“Well you did say you’d get in trouble, and I do believe if I stay any longer we will both be in trouble” Frey smiled, opening his door “Don’t want Lin Fa or Xaoi Pai dragging me out of here” She giggled, the thought made Leon chuckle as well. “And besides..” Frey glanced down to the tent in his pants “I think you already have another problem to solve at the moment”

Leon flushed a deep red and Frey laughed “Now don’t think about me too much while i’m gone” she gave him a wink and closed the door behind her. When she left the room, Leon fell back onto his bed, covering his face with his hands and groaned. How was he not supposed to think about her when she just did this to him? His body ached for her and grew cold from Frey no longer being in his arms, he parted his hands and stared at the ceiling. His mind drifting to the possibilities that could have happened tonight and his body grew warm again. Laying back he began to notice that he and his bed were slightly damp. He was not going to be able to sleep very well tonight, he chuckled.

Outside Leon’s door, Frey’s legs shook and her face grew hot. She could not believe she actually went through with her plan! And the ways he reacted to it, evidence being the tent of his. She blushed deeper, remembering the size of him and began to scream internally. Being away from him made her body grow cold from still being wet, she shivered but not in the way she was when in Leon’s arms. She needed to hurry home and change or she really would catch a cold.


End file.
